clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Santa Jr2
__TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Minor edits Hello Santa Jr2, I just wanted to let you know about edits like this please click the minor edit button. The minor edit button is just above "Subject/headline" and the Publish button. If you want more just message me or read: this blog. Thank you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 20:05, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Minor edits again Hello Santa Jr2, Please use the minor edit button (apparently it can result in a block; so please use it). Like I said before: if you need help see this blog. Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 09:43, May 29, 2013 (UTC) --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 14:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 10:57, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate Images Hi, Santa Jr2. It seems you have been re-uploading images that already exist on the wiki, such as TriceratopsBluePuffle.png, which you have re-uploaded twice as 476px-TriceratopsBluePuffle.png. I've had to delete the duplicate images you uploaded, and even replace them with the original file if they were used on an article, so please do not do this again. If you need any help with images or embedding them, feel free to ask. Have a good day, -- 21:45, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hi ! I hope you have a very happy Valentine's Day ;) 18:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:20, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Signature Hi Santa Jr2! This is your signature: and the code is: *Go and paste the above code in the Custom signature box and save it. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 09:46, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day Hi Santa, Have a happy earth day too! Cool image btw :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Happy Earth Day 2014 Happy Earth Day to you too! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 10:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Guess who got a present ✓ Kyfur (talk) 09:30, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Update Winner for the Best Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST GRAPHICS DESIGNER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 11:40, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Graphics Designer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:25, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:29, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Guess who got a present You deserve it. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 09:08, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:02, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:45, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:11, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:01, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:48, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Exported images Hi Santa, I've noticed that throught the years, you have been uploading small thumb images of existing files to the wiki. If there is need to have a resized version for a file, please don't upload it again, but resize the original version to the dimensions that you need, like: Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:24, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Millennium Falcon name dispute Hello, I noticed your consistent changes to the name Millennium Falcon → Millenium Falcon. While I value your meticulousness, there are no valid websites stating the later's spelling. As I have listed in my move log three websites that each state the name 'Millennium Falcon'. I have locked the page for one day following this; if you wish to continue to discuss the spelling with me you can do so via message or the article in question's talk page. Regards, --Roger6881 (talk) 10:38, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, woops not very good example there - but you can also add it to the vote page if you want, then we'll have to if it get's past. I'll confirm it for you. --Roger6881 (talk) 10:42, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Images Santa, would you please stop uploading smaller, duplicate images onto this wiki and work with what's already on here? 18:29 10 Aug 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Your edit on the skate park page was vandalism, so please don't do that again. TheNintendoKing (talk) 19:49, October 27, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing :Apparently he wanted to "re-create" the page since in the Template:Places template, the page was labeled as "Skate Park" instead of "Skatepark" but I have gone ahead and fixed it. Reasonable mistake, I suppose... :-Watatsuki (talk) 20:01, October 27, 2014 (UTC) File versions Santa, I see that for your File:News-1.png image you are just uploading new versions for each time a party is featured in the CP Times. Please do not do that though, as it replaces the file for every page the image is on, and as such, when it is originally is added to one page (the Future Party, for example) and then a new version is uploaded for a different party (eg Halloween Party 2014) theres a Halloween image on the Future Party page. If you need to upload a new image, upload an entirely new file instead, so we dont have images in completely unrelated parties. I will fix them myself shortly, but please upload an entirely new picture next time. Thx, Watatsuki. Watatsuki (talk) 03:03, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for telling me! [[User:Santa_Jr2|'Happy Earth Day' ]] [[User talk:Santa_Jr2| ' From:' ]] [[User Blog:Santa_Jr2| Santa Jr2 ]] 11:16, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Names in other languages Hi Santa, Please don't make changes in names in other languages for no reason- the translated names must be the official names that Club Penguin uses, and therefore you cannot use a translation tool to get names, or remove official names. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:05, December 10, 2014 (UTC) HoildaysIggyContest Hey ! Christmas is fast approaching and to get in the festive spirit, i'm hosting a Iggy Contest find out more by clicking this link http://goo.gl/fEoHRj but hurry submissions only last until 18th Dec Happy Hoildays! :D -Starry May your Dreams be Wide 14:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) The Plaza links Hi Santa Jr2, I've noticed that you're rather fond of the meticulous, but still rather useful, replacing of "the Plaza" links → "the Plaza" links. I'm sending this message to inform you that I have taken up on this practice and have thus programmed my my bot to take care of this task for us. Please refrain from adding any in the next 10 minutes or so, but after that – or once one is re-added, be ready to undo or re-add, my friend! With regards, --Roger6881 (talk) 16:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Edit: You should be all good to go now. (And, heh, trialling a new signature) -- 16:45, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Android App File Size Hello, Santa Jr2. I see Penguin (app)|diff=1555943&oldid=1550460}} here that you have reverted my edit. However, if you take a look at the web archive, it says the size was 192 MB. Is there something I'm missing here? -- 16:55, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Pins Those pins are real. They are in the JSON files and has swf files. Do not keep changing them. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:13, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :lol looks like i missed the train. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :As for the pin articles' please note that being unreleased doesnt mean that the pages shouldn't exist. To begin with, we can agree that these are unreleased items. Now, as whether or not they are pins, their type in the JSON file- which is used to store data by CP- is set to "8", which is the item type id for flags (and pins). I do not wish to turn this into an editing war, but please don't add the delete template for those articles or undo the undos. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:15, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Santa Jr2, just look at the files for proof that it IS real. Ember is mixing it up at the SoundStudio Party! 15:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here I'm sorry I added those un-useful/un-needed images to the 10th Anniversary Party article in the first place. My apologies. :( Megatron99 (talk) 16:10, October 4, 2015 (UTC) STOP DOING EDITS FOR NO REASON! and even if you have, i cant guess because you are just having fun hitting the undo button in all recent changes button, stop or you may be blocked Superalvi100 (talk) 18:53, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Jess0426 (talk) 23:18, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Undoing my edit Hi Santa Jr2, I noticed you have been undoing my edits. I want to start off by saying I harbour no ill-will and I apologise if I come across like I do. I appreciate your input to my edits. That said, I don't understand why you would change my edits. Both here and here you have reverted my edits without giving a valid reason. I don't find you telling me to "leave it as it was" as a valid excuse. Now, the reason I made those edits was because the wording (in both the first and second case) was off or was inaccurate/suggestive. *On the Wise Fish article it said "He has a grumpy personality and it appears to look like a Mullet, probably being one." For starters, my sentence opener of "in the play" allows the text to flow better. Secondly, it says that "it appears to look like a mullet, probably being one"; this is speculation! Speculation is the exact opposite to what a wikia aims to do (present concrete-hard facts). *On the Funny Pig article I changed "He is a lime green pig who helps Monkey King to cross the river by helping him to find" to "He is a pig who helps the Monkey King to cross a river by helping him find the Golden Feather." The addition of "lime green" is completely irrelevant to the article because for one, that is just the penguin's colour who was wearing the costume, and that the colour of the character is relative to whomever is wearing it. Secondly, it says "the river"; the river does not hold any significance and it does not have any features that make it stand out, therefore addressing it as an individual of significance is wrong. It is a'' river that is blocking the way, not ''the river. Thanks for your time, --Memmon (talk) 12:11, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello Why are you undoing my edits? Cplover99999 (talk) 14:45, December 6, 2015 (UTC) RE:About your edits I'm sorry but you make no sense and I'm just going to undo your undos. Cplover99999 (talk) 14:57, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:46, December 22, 2015 (UTC) "Was" is correct "Got" is just bad form in that context, Wata says so. You know it is CustardTheFreeBird 18:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Undoing edits Hey, I've seen you undoing my edits and others. I edit usually grammar mistakes and then you undo my revisions along with someone else.. Just note that you should look at a edit's changes before immediately editing them. Just saying, you gotta stop. JONNN CENNAA!!! 18:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) RE:Kick No I won't kick him. After I said to stop and threatened to kick just you ignored me and carried on.